


A Forgotten Face

by lydiamartincan



Series: When They Came [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Renaissance Faires, fairy costumes, hypnotherapy reference, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartincan/pseuds/lydiamartincan
Summary: **Part Two to When They Came**Sarah decides to attend a renaissance fair with her room mates when a masked man keeps making himself known. With her memories gone will she still be able to sense the danger lurking around the corner?





	A Forgotten Face

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a part two I'm probably going to expand on for When They Came. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.

“Come on now, Sarah! You look amazing!” Rosie boasted from her position outside of the car. Her giant blue fairy wings glittering in the sun light. Sarah groaned audibly from inside the car, readjusting the bright green wings on her back. 

“We'll leave you here!” Allison shouted, stomping her foot on the ground, she was sporting the final look of pink wings. The three room mates were dressed in matching thigh length sleeveless dresses, each the respected color of their wings. Sarah had her brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, glitter decorating her cheeks and shoulders. She looked like a fairy tale threw up on her. Literally. How did she get talked into wearing matching costumes anyway? She really didn't want to get out of the car.

A Renaissance fair, a perfect way to spend a Saturday in the summer. If only her friends hadn't forced her into such a small dress she would be happy. They'd been in the parking lot for all of five minutes when people already started asking to take pictures with them. Sarah was so embarrassed while her friends absolutely ate up the attention.

“Then leave me!” Sarah retaliated, glaring out of the windshield like a petulant child. She could hear Rosie sigh before something grabbed hold of her bicep. Allison was hauling her right out of the car whether she liked it or not. “Noooo!” Sarah tried to grab the edge of the door before Rosie slammed it shut. Her blonde hair hung in loose tendrils around her shoulders, the same rainbow glitter sparkling on her cheeks. She flipped a few of those curls over her shoulder as Sarah stood straight finally. She'd have to give in. They drove four hours just to get here, she couldn't let her friends down. Besides, she could use a drink, it didn't matter that it was eleven am. 

It had been about a year since Karen and Robert's wedding and Sarah was feeling good. She was trying out this new therapy where she went into the office, napped and woke up forgetting her troubles. Hypnotherapy they called it. It was controversial and Robert wasn't sold on the idea of stealing his daughters memories, but after only a few weeks he began to believe in it. She was finally able to run around like her old self once again. She rediscovered her love for peaches, plays, fairy tales, and magic. Hell, she couldn't even remember why she began to hate those things in the first place. 

The renaissance fair was the perfect way for her to celebrate her new life. She loved all things fantasy related and she had dozens of fond memories spent here during her childhood. She shouldn't let some little hang up like the length of her dress bother her. She was here to have fun with her friends and make new memories to replace the ones shes been slowly losing.

Sarah's shoulders dropped suddenly as she stared at the heavens. 

“Fine. Let's go.” Ignoring the smug looks on both her room mates faces, she turned and began to walk toward the ticket booth. She could see people walking around past the gate, most of them dressed up as well. That made her feel better, she didn't feel like such a fool. In fact, she had to commend Rosie on her crafting skills, their wings looked amazing. Sarah's had intricate silver detailing in gorgeous sweeps and curls, hints of blues and purples ran through the fabric like veins. Her dress was a forest green with white lace hemming on the top and bottom. Ok, maybe she was starting to feel a hint of pride about her costume. 

They purchased their tickets and began walking through the crowds. Window shopping at vendors, listening to music and comedy period acts. The whole place smelled like wonderful food and smoke. The fair was held up in the hills of Tuxedo New York, deep in the forests in the hills. It was so beautiful there Sarah almost lost her breath. You walked along winding trails and up into various tree lines and over rivers just to get to certain events. It reminded her of a story book. She assumed that's what it was supposed to do, but damnit she was living it up. It was amazing and she soon forgot about any and all of her costume worries. 

She bought a hand made lemon and lavender candle for Karen and a wooden prop sword for Toby. She was in the middle of searching for a present for her father when she felt hands on her waist. She turned in time to see Allison throwing her into Rosie's arms. The beautiful Celtic style music that filled her ears suddenly became an omen. Rosie swept Sarah up in her arms like a puppet and swung her around the dirt dance floor. It took a moment for Sarah to catch up but soon enough she was laughing and dancing along with her friends. 

They took turns dancing in pairs, gliding around the floor together as the music amped up. This was why she was here, to enjoy the music and live life. She had no worries in this moment. Nothing else danced around her or pulled at her pony tail. Nothing laughed in her ear or darted in and out of her line of vision. She couldn't even remember that happening to her previously. She was finally ok. All she can recall is various black spaces in time. Sometimes her memory has cuts in it like a movie reel. It doesn't bother her now so much as it did in the beginning, but the feeling was still jarring. Sometimes she worried what that would mean for her future, but the longer she went on with it the less she began to care. Did she really need those memories if she was doing this well right now? She was even off her medications and she still felt wonderful. 

As the music reached its climax, Sarah felt Allison spin her off. She went with it, landing against something sturdy. She looked up, now face to face with a taller man in a white owl mask, his arms wrapped around her gleaming shoulders. Sarah stepped back almost immediately, smiling sheepishly. 

“I'm so sorry.” She began, holding her hand out in apology. The man only regarded her for a moment before he smirked down at her. Sarah could see two discolored eyes peeking out at her through the mask. She barely noticed. 

“Quite alright. I don't believe I've ever caught a fairy before.” The man said, his accented tone practically dripping confidence. Sarah smiled at his smirk, smoothing her pony tail over her shoulder she held out her hand; this time in greeting. 

“I'm Sarah.” 

“Jay.” The man offered, taking her hand and turning it over. He placed a kiss to it, the feathers on his mask tickling her wrists. Sarah kept herself from blushing instead turning her smile into a grin. 

“Well, I should get back to my friends. Perhaps we'll see each other around, Jay.” Her heart jumped at the thought of seeing the man again. From what she could make of his face, which wasn't much, eyes, jaw line, he was relatively attractive. She wouldn't mind running into him again. But right now she could feel Rosie and Allison staring at her. “Thank you for catching me.” She smiled again.

“My pleasure. I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Sarah.” He grinned at her like a tabby cat. Sarah could feel her face heating up. Making a quick get away was imperative as she scurried back over to her friends. Rosie grabbed her hand and began walking away as the music started up again. She squealed once they were a few feet away. 

“Oh my God, Sarah! He was totally into you.” Rosie said, squeezing Sarah's hand. 

“What?”

“Totally.” Allison supplied, staring at the crowds ahead of them, a huge grin playing across her face. Sarah hated how much her friends were eating this up.

“What do you mean? We were just talking.” Sarah answered innocently. Rosie scoffed.

“Oh please, he practically stared at your ass the whole time you walked away.” This time Sara did blush. A lot. She released Rosie's hand and punched her friends shoulder lightly. 

“Stop!”

“Never!”

Twenty minutes later the girls are standing off the path in a wooded area sipping wine and smoking cigarettes. Allison swears it takes away from their costumes and insisted on sitting somewhere not too many kids could see them. They're discussing their schedules for the upcoming semester when a little boy dressed as a goblin begins dancing through the leaves not too far off. His parents watching carefully close by. The other two girls turn to Sarah, eyeing her carefully. 

Sarah only laughs as she sips at her red wine. The other two follow suit, happy to see their friend content in such a setting. Months ago this would have probably set her off, seeing something so carefully matched to her nightmares. 

Old style music still floods the forest giving the area an ambiance fit for a king. Sarah smiles, looking around at her companions, past the trees she can see people dressed as characters of all kinds. Kings, queens, fairies, witches, peasants. Goblins, ghouls, orcs, and ogres. She feels at peace here. Serene and calm. It's a nice feeling.

“I wish I could feel like this all the time.” She says, opening her arms wide to her friends. 

“Like what?” Allison asks, turning to her with a curious gaze. Sarah just shrugs and gestures all around them. 

“Just. Happy, I guess.” She answers, dropping her arms and sipping at her beverage. The others smile at her. 

Later on while Sarah is watching a bird show she spots Jay at the corner of the arena. She's sitting towards the front with everyone else while he stands off to the side in the back, black cape hanging around his shoulders mysteriously. He's clad in a white poets top and tight black trousers that go forgotten beneath his knee high riding boots. That pesky owl mask still hiding his features from her. Sarah stares as he stares back at her. She feels strange suddenly, as if eyes are watching her from all corners of the arena. 

“You ok?” Rosie whispers to her, shocking Sarah from her trance. She only nods. By the time she turns back around Jay is gone and so is the feeling. Strange.


End file.
